Generally, cryogenic fuels (e.g., liquid methane, liquid hydrogen, etc.) have lower volumetric energy densities than conventional jet fuels (e.g., kerosene based jet fuels). As a result, aircrafts employing cryogenic fuels often include exterior fuel tanks and/or large interior fuel tanks. To accommodate the large interior fuel tanks, the aircrafts generally employ fuselages having crowns, lumps, bulges and/or oversized dimensions. These fuselages and/or the exterior tanks increase an amount of drag on the aircrafts.